The Secret of the Ancients
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Post game. Dino has more than meets the eye. He actually has a deep, dark secret that no one, including him, knows. And, a new band of sickly, psychopathic REAL-dinosaur controller wanted to make use of him. What will everyone do? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: After Zongazonga

**++ Opening:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

Well, it's my first time into writing a Fossil Fighters: Champions fanfiction. I decided to write one since I only found one very nice fanfic on Dino (default name of the male protagonist). Andddd... Here I am.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_- **Fossil Fighters: Champions** belonged to their ownner(s)

Inspired by a story titled **Stalking Horse Games**. I forgot who write it, but whoever they are, they definitely inspire me. That, and another titled **Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**.

Enjoy.

**P.S.  
**If the authors of said stories above noticed, forgive me for not asking or telling you anything.

* * *

Ah... What a peaceful, eventless day. Ever since the defeat Zongazonga, the islands are relatively safe. I had beaten Zongazonga, again, and gained the Zombiesaurs dino medals. _**Pauleen Tanrei**_ keeps training herself to be the idol she once was before she took off the mask. _**Rupert Shindou**_'s still keeping an eye out for fangirls. And, as usual, _**Todd Nonki**_'s at the door, waiting to barge in, and probably, to try and surprise me.

Not that it'll work anyway.

Bored to death, I wait for Todd to barge in as I rest my chin on the palm of my hand, mentally snickering.

How I want to be able to talk again...

BANG!

Oh, lucky me I keep my face dead straight; he actually surprised me.

"Hey, Dino," shouts Todd from the doorway. I wave back at him. "..." He enters my room, sitting next to me. "... Still can't talk?" I keep my mouth shut, nor do I move or twitch. I know he can get the picture. "Sorry," he says finally.

I glance questioningly.

"Well, you know, for asking. I know it's a sensitive subject, but I did ask, again."

I shake my head. **::It's alright::** I sign.

...

Yep. I'm mute. But I believe I haven't tell you anything about myself, now, do I?

My name's _**Dino Tasukemamoru**_. Mouthful, I know. I'm a Fossil Fighter. My first vivosaur team set aka "Black Fang" consists of Papygon (super evolved Anato), Nycto Ace (super evolved Nycto), and Compso as main vivosaurs, and Aopteryx, and Teffla (super evolved Aeros, my starter vivosaur) as the spares. My second team aka "Necromancer" consists of all Zombiesaurs I obtained after defeating Zongazonga again, with Zongazonga himself in the AZ with his..."support" effects.

Just so you know, I'm around 16 years old. And, I wasn't born mute.

You see, something happened when I was young. That...accident left my vocal cords damaged beyond repair, and my tracea became weaker than it was ever since then. I can still produce sounds, and exercise, just not as the others can. And it hurt a lot to even breathe a single word. I'm learning the "saurian" tongue by hissing and clicking my tongue. Aopteryx's still teaching me. Apparently she isn't your average vivosaur. She's one of the most intelligent vivosaur I've ever seen. She understands the sounds vivosaurs produce by ear and heart, LITERALLY.

I communicate mainly with sign language. If I met someone who can't understand it, I'll use the tablet I always carry around with me. It's small, lightweight and it's only for writing and drawing with stylus or my finger, in case I can't find it.

I have amber eyes, spiky blue hair and a pair of googles on my head. Well, bet you already know what I look like.

Anyway.

The door opens, and Rupert enters the room, joining us. Todd immediately salutes him, while I wave weakly, as he salutes back. It seems he noticed the way I waved at him because he sits next to me.

"...What is it, Dino? You seems...quieter than normal."

I sigh. Nothing can escape his sight, perhaps.

"Really?! I didn't notice!" shouted Todd on my left. My poor eardrum. Hang on a little bit longer.

"Well, you should pay more attention, then!"

I chuckle to myself, heading towards the door as they brickers.

"Hey, Dino, where are you going, diga?"

I know Pauleen doesn't know signs, so I reach for my tablet on my side pouch.

**::Ah, hi, Pauleen::** I write on my tablet. **::I'm going nowhere.::**

"Nowhere, diga? Why? Do you hate us, digadig?"

I shake my head, writing some more. **::No, I just need sometime alone with my vivosaurs. I need a break with them.::**

"...I see, diga. Have fun, diga." She waves at me as she let me pass. I nod my thanks and walk away after waving good bye at her.

_/Now, we can have some private moments!/_ cheers Teffla.

I can hear the other roaring their cheers.

_/You really are waiting for this, didn't you?/_ I ask them mentally, as Fighters and their vivosaurs can communicate mentally.

_/Sure thing, Dino!/_

_/Let us out!/_

_/Yeah! At last, a break from fighting/_

I chuckle._ /Alright, alright./_ I reach for my Vivo Holder (it holds ALL my vivosaurs' dino medals), taking out my gauntlet, or Vivo Bracer, as _**Takato the Aopteryx**_ labelled it. I slide open the Vivo Bracer, a smile on my face when I see the medals that store all my partners.

Out of nowhere, I see a shadow behind. I turn around and everything become black.

* * *

Hours later...

"Dino sure is taking his time, diga..." mumbled Pauleen. "I hope nothing bad happened, diga..."

Suddenly, their PaleoPagers beeped.

"Hiya, it's me. We have a situation. Meet me at my suite. And be sure to make haste," said Joe Wildwest, the owner of the park.

"Roger!" "We'll be there right away, diga!" "You can count on us!"

"But...what about Dino, diga?"

"He'll find his way," replied Rupert. "Let's go."

* * *

Joe kept his back turned. His hand gripping tightly on some dino medals in his hand. He heard the lift coming. Probably with the Caliosteo Patrol members on it. He sighed. _'I can. I hafta. No one'll break the news ta 'em.'_ The lift ding-ed, signalling the arrival of said children (or teenagers).

Joe turned around. "'ve grave news, small fries." He dropped 2 of the 5 dino medals in his hand to each of their hand, unless Pauleen only got one, sulking for that. "Know 'em?"

Todd took a closer look on the vivosaurs. An Aopteryx, and a Teffla. He glanced at Rupert's and Pauleen's. They got a Compso, a Papygon, and a Nycto Ace respectively.

"These are strong vivosaurs," mumbled Rupert.

"I agree, diga. Most of them are waaaay too powerful, digadig." Pauleen then daydreamed of having them all. "I wish I have them, digadig."

"Then you'll try and beat Dino-" Joe held his breath for a spilt second. "-with the same vivosaur team as he has," joked Rupert.

Todd paused. Same vivosaur team? But he knew all too well that the vivosaurs used by Dino were mostly super evolver, with the exception of Compso and Aopteryx. What a coincidence.

"...Unless it's not a coincidence at all," mumbled Todd out loud, drawing the others' attention.

"Why d'ya say so, small fry?" asked Joe, despite knowing the answer already.

"Dino mostly used his Black Fang team. And, we had the very same vivosaurs he had. We have to check whether or not these have super fossils on them."

"What's 'bout 'em?"

"Dino integrated his Black Fangers-" everyone par Todd raised their eyebrow. "-with a gold fossil. Each." Seeing their shocked look, he continued, "Don't ask how."

Joe was amazed by how much Todd knew on his friend. But, considering they were best friends...suppose that wasn't a surprise.

"'lright, small fry, I'll go 'n check 't out."

* * *

An hour later...

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. Apparently, 'em 're Dino's dino medals (no pun intended). Checked 'em out." Joe returned the medals to each of them. "Oh!" But dropping the Aopteryx in the process, accidentally activating it.

The Aopteryx activated. Shaking her head, she groaned, "That wasn't the best of summoning, Sensei! What was that supposed to mean?!"

"Ehm."

She jerked. "Not good," she muttered. "Not good. Don't tell me you're not there, Dino..." She turned around only to groan at the sight of gaping mouths. "Yep. Definitely not."

"What are you, diga?"

"What AM I? I'm an Aopteryx, as you can see," she shouted. Her eyes reflecting her exasperation. A tear ran down her cheek.

"...Why are you crying? Is it Dino?"

She turned. "...I hate you humans. Insensitive." She gazed to the open through the window. "...He was taken away." Her eyes reflected fury. "By a band of power-hunger people, just like Zongazonga was."

"... We don't understand, diga..."

"Fine, guess I'll have to tell you everything..."

**Flashback**

_/You really are waiting for this, didn't you?/_

_/Sure thing, Dino!/_

_/Let us out!/_

_/Yeah! At last, a break from fighting/_

_/Alright, alright./_

I could feel him reaching for his Vivo Bracer, his will wanted to let us out and have some games. Ahh... I had been waiting for you.

When suddenly we feel something bad happened to him.

Pain. Terrible physical pain. All of us can feel it. Each of us struggled to get out of our medals and defend him. Unless, he denied.

And that was exactly what he did...

_/N-No! They'll be too strong for you!...!/_

What happened was the only question in our minds.

_/D-Don't...let...them...use...you/_

We shrieked in terror mentally as all of us were disconnected. I could tell that some of us managed to come out of their medals. And I felt their terror. Somehow, I came out of concern.

And what I saw isn't exactly the best.

He was unconscious. But I could tell that he was in pain. I only saw masked, hooded people, with demonic masks on. I was lucky I was able to shapeshift into a dragonfly to witness it.

They put him inside a spider-silk-like cocoon. Then, they summoned giant insects, much like vivosaurs, only completely made of insects. They surprised the others, reverting them into their medals. Then, they teleported away.

But not before I managed to eavesdrop something on draining him, and using him as an experiment.

**End of Flashback**

"...That is something I fear a lot," the Aopteryx finished her story. "Back to the age BEFORE the dinosaurs."

"We hafta fight 'n' get 'im back!"

"But it's not that simple, I'm afraid," Aopteryx interrupted. "They left many giant bugs' larvae all over the park. I believe it's to hinder our progress." She smirked. "But they won't stop me. Because they don't know me."

"What about you?" challenged Rupert.

"I'm Takato. I chose my master. They never chose me. And once I get my master, I can get to him all I like."

"You can track him?"

Her eyes glinted. "Yes."

* * *

"Master, we brought him."

"Excellent. Put him inside the chamber. We'll weaken him, slowly but painfully."

"Which to use, Master Suoidis?"

"The sensory deprivation containment device. Don't fail me, Luam, Sunnaryt, Redav."

"Of course, Master."

* * *

_**TRIVIA / FUN FACTS:**_

- Dino's mute status was taken from "**Stalking Horse Games**", though the origin and the limitation from said condition are different.

- The quiet, calm character of Dino was taken from "**Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**"

- Dino's team, "Black Fang" and "Necromancer" are my original 2 teams. And the vivosaurs (status), along with the positions, are exactly the same. I acquired "Necromancer" after beating Zongazonga for the 2nd time.

- The Dino in the fic and the Dino (I renamed "Rex") in my game save's data / status are actually matched each other.

- Aopteryx is in my team, and being the weakest, I chose it as my manifestation in the story. That, and I never actually use it, since my AZ and SZ vivosaurs are enough ALL the time (Papygon only died once, that was the only "casualty")

- All characters' full names are based on dictionary, and are NOT, in any way, canon. I gave them Japanese names because I believe "**Fossil Fighters: Champions**" were originally from Japan.

-Dino's full name, "**Dino Tasukemamoru**", literally translates as "Protector Dino" or the other way around. I thought it'll fit him with how he did with Zongazonga and his love of vivosaurs.

-Pauleen's last name, "**Tanrei**", lit. means "elegance, beauty, grace." Though she was shy, but I thought she earned it, and that was the wish of her parents.

-Rupert's last name (since I forgot whether or not he has one), "**Shindou**", lit. means "tremor, shock, prodigy". Since he had a gloomy childhood with his dad, and is rather talented in Fossil Battles, I gave it to him.

-Todd's last name, "**Nonki**", lit. means "optimistic, heedless, careless, carefree, reckless", which...rather matches his character, depending on the situation

- I have great difficulty with Joe's accent, since I don't watch cowboy movies or read the stories much...

- "VivoBracer" was based from "DinoBracer" from **Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown**. Instead of used to slide cards, it contains, and ejects (release), dino medals of 3 main teams

- Master Suoidis, Luam, Sunnaryt, and Redav were based from Darth Sidious, Maul, Tyrannus, and Vader respectively from **Star Wars universe**, along with the sensory deprivation containment device.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sealed One

**++ Opening:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_- **Fossil Fighters: Champions** belonged to their ownner(s)

Inspired by a story titled **Stalking Horse Games**. I forgot who write it, but whoever they are, they definitely inspire me. That, and another titled **Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**.

Enjoy.

**P.S.  
**If the authors of said stories above noticed, forgive me for not asking or telling you anything.

* * *

_Seal Unlocked: 79%_

Suoidis smirked evilly. "Faster than expected...Good, good. Let the Taerg Naidraug become the Destroyer."

* * *

"How do you locate him?"

Takato bowed her head. "I fear that may not be so simple. While I can teleport the lot of us to where he is now, you'll need stronger vivosaur than what you have now." They glanced at each other, eventually glancing at Joe. Takato shook her head. "His won't suffice. Nor Dino's will be enough; we need all we can get."

"Then, how, diga? To acquire gold fossils and level them up to level 20 will take waaaay too long, digadig."

Takato sighed. "I hope we're not too late," she mumbled under her breath.

"Whassat?"

"Nothing. Let's go, then. I thought of a way, but...I prefer to show you rather than tell you."

They nodded. "Let's do it."

They held hands together. Then all they remembered was blinding light, and some weird sensation.

* * *

"Master, our censor caught a glimpse of something heading this way."

"Blast! Inform Luam, Sunnaryt, and Redav."

"At once, Master."

* * *

Rupert was the first to wake up. "Ngggh... Where..where are we?" He looked around, seeing his friends, and Joe lay sprawled on the unfamiliar floor. He saw the medal of Takato the Aopteryx. "It seems it took a lot of her... But how are we going to save Dino if she stated that we're not strong enough..."

"Remind m' not'ta do dat again..."

"Never do that again, diga."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Todd as all of them stood up.

"I don't know. But I believe we're where we're supposed to be," said Rupert. "Being in an unfamiliar place and all."

"Okay, so... Takato, how do we save Dino, exactly?" asked Todd.

"She's not here," said Rupert, oh-so-nicely. "Somehow, she reverted back into her medal by the time I woke up."

"Not good," panicked Todd. He took out his Stego medal and was surprised to see something unusual on it. "Hey, what's this?" Everyone huddled. "Look; those appendages on Stego!"

"Looks powerful, diga!"

"I 'sppose we gotta check 'r own medals."

They checked their medals, and were surprised when they saw that their vivosaurs also had something on each of them according to elements.

Fire had red. Earth had purple. Air had white. Water had blue. Neutral had golden.

"Wow...!"

"Beautiful, diga!"

"...Interesting."

Then, out of the blue, they heard a voice echoing throughout the corridor.

"Hello, dear Fighters-" was that malice? "-your dear friend is waiting for you in the end of the corridor.-" Now that they mention it, the group realized that they were in a straight corridor. "-I have no need to confuse you all. However, don't forget, you won't recognize him." And, as a parting gift, a maliceful laughter echoed throughout the corridor, sending shivers down their spines.

"What did he mean like that?" Todd threw a small tantrum.

"'He'?" Rupert raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, he," replied Todd, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's his voice that's the dead giveaway."

"C'mon, we have to go, diga! No time to-"

BOOM!

Pauleen yelped out of surprise. Dust flew everywhere, covering their vision. Debris scattered all around the floor, some smaller ones hit them.

And, when they stared back at it, they saw a pair of blood red eyes with bluish fire.

"Oh, not again," groaned Rupert, recognizing those characteristic.

"Wha-What is THAT, digadigadig!"

"It's Zongazonga!"

"Well, yesssss," growled Zongazonga. "If it ain't those brats, friends-" he spat it venomously. "-of my failed-to-acquire Majestic Vessel. I was so lucky that they managed to unlock his core."

"What's with you and seals, anyway?" yelled Todd angrily. "We need to get to Dino!"

Zongazonga laughed, causing tremors. "You're so oblivious with your friend's heritage, don't you?" Seeing their blank looks, he sweatdropped. "How sad. And here I thought you would know."

* * *

_Seal Unlocked: 100%_

Suoidis watched the capsule, and a familiar feathery figure inside it. All sorts of tubes and cables connected to it. The output cables pulsed with great energy. He smirked, eyes flashing with hunger. "At last... I found you."

* * *

"...Your friend was the Chosen One." He raised his claw, dreamy look in his eyes. "The Chosen One is someone with great powers, a gem for a heart, and the ability to shapeshift. He was said to be able to power up dinosaurs, or in our case, vivosaurs. He can communicate well with vivosaurs, has one of them as his personal loyal follower. And, as you can see, the Aopteryx, who dubbed herself as Takato, is his loyal follower. The loyal followers, called Dragoons in the ancient times, also had powers like their masters. But, they will return to their masters once their task is done."

"That was complicated," commented Rupert.

"I know," said Zongazonga. "I need that power."

Rupert scoffed. "What for? To destroy the world's harmony?"

Zongazonga snorted. "You fool! What do you think they were doing to him right now?!"

"Caging him like in the zoo?" suggested Todd.

Zongazonga slammed his head to his claw. "No! They wanted to use his powers, and control him! The reason why I was glad is that I'm out of my medal. But, if they turned him..."

"What? What'll happen, diga?"

Zongazonga shook his head. "I don't know. But, I do know it's not something good."

* * *

I feel... Nothing.

Correction, I feel great pain in my chest. With every breath I take, I feel something moving on, and inside my chest.

What's wrong with me?

I only remembered something about a sealed Pterosaur the Guardian.

What is that actually?

...

I don't know. But I wish to know.

I try to wringle my fingers and toes to feel some unfamiliar claws. Those feelings come along with dampness. And something brushing my -is it feathery?- skin of my back.

Am I underwater?

...

I can't move freely; there are...things that bound me. Somehow, I feel like one of them is draining me slightly. But not enough for me to lose consciousness.

Where am I, again?

I can feel my friends nearby.

Ow! I gasp for air out of shock of pain.

Is it... Yes, it is an oxygen mask. I recognized it from my days when I lost my ability to talk as a normal person.

I struggle to open my eyes.

Ah, success...

...to fail to determine where am I.

* * *

Suoidis laughed maniacally when he heard the Pterosaur yelped. "Awakened, at last. Your powers are mine!" And he pushed the button, causing the Pterosaur to shriek out of pain. Said shriek echoed.

* * *

"Ngraaaaaaak!"

Zongazonga was the first to reply -read: roar- out of anger. "They did it!"

Joe finally spoke after a long time. "Wha're they doin'?"

"They're draining him! And that's not the half of it. Due to the fact that he had only recently transformed, he will die!"

"By the way, how can ye care 'bout 'im?" inquired Joe.

"...

"Never mind."

* * *

_**TRIVIA / FUN FACTS:**_

- Dino having some sort of seal is actually a bit based from the game itself, from Zongazonga.

- At first, I wanted to used Naga from **Bakugan: New Vestroia** as Dino's...2nd form. But I decided to use the Pterosaur from **Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown**, instead, due to her...rather minor appearance, matching the fact that Dino can't transform back and forth too often.

- The armor (aka appendages) of each vivosaur's elements are inspired from DinoTector (aka Element Booster) from **Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown**. On shape, they follow DK's principles, but for shapes, they follow FF:C's vivosaurs' body to fit.

- "Taerg Naidraug" is actually "Great Guardian" spelt backwards without changing the arrangement of the words (in other words, only reversing the letters).

- Takato, as usual, is based of me. I only need a very minor appearance; that's how I like it.

- Dino's core was based on a Jumi Core from **Legend of Mana**. He's a part Jumi, so to say, so he doesn't have his core out all the time. His core was more discreet to even himself. It was burried deep in his chest, and, perhaps, the reason why his heart had some sort of problem to begin with. In fact, he didn't know he was one prior to this story.

- The Dragoon's aka the loyal follower's idea was taken from **Legend of Mana**.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends in My Heart

**++ Opening:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_- **Fossil Fighters: Champions** belonged to their ownner(s)

Inspired by a story titled **Stalking Horse Games**. I forgot who write it, but whoever they are, they definitely inspire me. That, and another titled **Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**.

Enjoy.

**P.S.**  
If the authors of said stories above noticed, forgive me for not asking or telling you anything.

* * *

I can feel the pain horribly. This is where people wish that they were dead. But, some of them just plain won't.

Next thing I know is that I'm out of the capsule I was in, drenched in some sort of liquid. And someone whispering in my ears.

"Well, well, well. Apparently I can't corrupt you. Let's see whether or not your friends' deaths will."

Okay. That's not something I'm expecting. But, something definitely not nice. I have to go, and warn them. Unless, I can't move.

I feel something brush against...something of my body. I don't what that is. It's like a new appendage you don't know you have until something brushes against it.

"Unique... I see that I evolve you further."

What does that mean? I...I don't understand.

AH! What was that? Like a bee's sting... Now that hurt...

"There, now you'll only be burden to your so-called friends."

I don't understand. What's with him and riddles?

Out of nowhere, more like my heart, I feel burning pain. The very same pain when they took me inside the spider-like cocoon. I'm vaguely aware of the shifting of my limbs, the vanishing of my new limb. Pain's everywhere. Even my throat since I'm shouting in pain.

Then, I feel my consciousness slipping as I see something red, pink, green, blackish purple enter.

* * *

"Dino!" shrieked Todd at the sight of his currently-transforming, best friend. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw how Dino writhe. Blue eyes landed on Suoidis. "What have you done to him?"

Eerie yellow golden eyes met cerulean blue, and blue became sharp while golden became amused.

An evil grin, and a not-so-pleased scowl.

"Well, I didn't do anything to him." A pause, grin became wider. "But my machine does. You see, your friend is a rare occurance. He was chosen. Legend says that it only happens once in a very, very, very long time aka a millenia. I've been waiting for years." His long, slender, and clawed, pale fingers brushed against Dino's neck. Golden eyes glinting with glee. "And let's see how much I can get from him!"

When he had finished talking, Suoidis chocked Dino as he drained his life-force, further weaking the young bluenette. Didn't have enough energy to even remain conscious, he fainted. But it didn't slow Suoidis down.

Todd, and Rupert watch with worry. Zongazonga glared angrily, now thinking how **beatable** himself was, and even more so now. Pauleen seemed scared of the man.

"Yes," hissed the man. Golden eyes flickering happily. "The power. Too bad you're still weakened, Pterosaur."

Suoidis watched the boy within his graps slowly getting weaker. His skin was getting colder, and paler. His breathing shallowed by the minute. His heartbeat was getting slower, though not that noticable.

Then, a minute later, he dropped him.

Dino's body fell limp when his neck was released. He involuntarily gasped before falling limp, again.

Seeing his greatest rival or enemy possibly dying, Zongazonga sprang.

All hell broke loose.

Suoidis summoned REAL live dinosaurs instead of vivosaurs; a T-Rex, a Spinosaurus, and a Carnotaurus. Zongazonga, already charging and thinking it was a bad idea to back off, slammed into the T-Rex. As a payback, Spinosaurus bit his neck, but was knocked back with his skeletal "hands". Zongazonga roared when Carnotaurus bit his tail before kicking it off of him.

"What kind of vivosaurs are they?" growled Zongazonga. "Brainless."

However, Joe and Rupert were intrigued by the fact that Zongazonga labelled the dinosaurs as brainless. Vivosaurs were never brainless. Despite needing a Fighter to guide them, they had some sort of sense and intelligence, hence vivosaurs can communicate with their Fighters.

The evil smirk on Suoidis' face didn't help.

"Brainless, they may be. But, with the Pterosaur's powers, I'm able to do this!" He slid something card-like across his palm, his body and the dinosaurs' glowed with different colours.

"Magma Blaster! Mist Sword! Kagerou!"

The T-Rex gathered fire in its mouth before blasting it at Zongazonga.

A high-pressure water protuded from Spinosaurus' mouth. It used the "sword" to slash at Zongazonga.

The Carnotaurus ran faster than the eye could see before slamming repeatedly to Zongazonga.

Zongazonga roared in pain, and fury.

"We have to help him, and save Dino. I don't think he can survive any longer," suggested Rupert. Joe nodded his consent, followed closely by Todd and Pauleen.

They threw their medals, summoning them.

Todd summoned a Stego, and a Goyle. Rupert summoned a Mapo King, and a Gorgo. Pauleen summoned an Equinas, and a Futaba. Joe summoned a Ptera.

All of them were armoured according to their elements.

Stego, Goyle, and Ptera, being Earth-type had purple armor on their bodies. The Mapo King, Mapo, Equinas, and Futaba, being Water-type vivosaur, had blue armor. Each shaped to fit their shapes on their heads, spine-tail, ribcage area.

"Cool!"

"...Interesting."

"Pretty, diga!" Equinas, and Futaba roared in agreement.

"Certainly worth seein'."

Suoidis was another story. He didn't seem impressed. In face, he became a lot more pissed off. "Fancy pieces of armor won't help you."

"Wait, is it just me, or we can't use our vivosaurs' skills?" inquired Todd.

Suoidis laughed out loud. "You just plain don't know why, now do you?" Seeing their blank looks, he grinned maniacally. "I take that as a 'yes'. You see, when your vivosaurs were introduced to those armors, they lost their former abilities. Thus you need to gain new ones, all by yourself."

"Then," Rupert stepped forward. "That means we can invent our own moves." Gold eyes met green (were Pauleen's green?). "Let's do this."

"OK, diga. Futabi: Aqua Whip!"

"Mapo King: Liquid Ionize!"

Suoidis laughed at the ridicule, and their futile attempt.

However, his laughter died when he saw that the skills were actually happening. "What the-?!" was all he muttered before the attack hit his T-Rex.

Futabi's Aqua Whip was a stream of water coiling around the T-Rex, lifting, and smashing it against the ground. The T-Rex roared in the coils as it was smashed around. Then, Mapo King's Liquid Ionize somehow made a great electricity current. Futabi let got of his whip at the same time as Mapo King's Liquid Ionize's electricity hit the whip, and electrocuted the T-Rex. The T-Rex jerked when it hit, falling to the ground and let out one last roar before dissolving into many dark particles.

"How's that, diga?" challenged Pauleen. "Still thought we're weak?"

"Big mistake. Mighty Wind on that Mapo King, Carnotaurus, and Shockwave on that Ptera, Spinosaurus!"

"Not so fast!" growled Zongazonga. When they looked back at him, he had black armor over his armor-like bones. He used his blue-misty breath to nullify the Mighty Wind. "Nightmare!" he roared as his eyes glowed as he stared directly to the Spinosaurus, which just launched its attack at Ptera (but haven't hit yet). Said Spinosaurus suddenly collapsed after roaring in terror.

"What was-?" muttered Todd, everyone was in awe.

Before Joe's voice cut them off. "If them can do it, then so can I! Ptera, evade, an' Land Break'r on tha' Carnotaurus!"

Ptera shrieked as he dodged the Shockwave attack. Then, he climbed the winds before diving low, armor, and wings glowing. He let out a cry as he tilted, letting one of his wings to literally cut the ground without slowing a fraction. Ptera then slashed the Carnotaurus vertically, his slashing-wing seemed to went through it.

Before Carnotaurus roared, and hunched. It roared, attempting to counterattack the Ptera.

"Not so diga-fast! Equinas: Tidal Drown!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the name.

Equinas roared, water circling around it like a water cyclone. Then, the water entered the earth. Carnotaurus looked smug, stepping forward.

"Now!" yelled Pauleen, hand outstretched.

Equinas stood on her hindlegs, roaring, as a prison of water blasted from under the Carnotaurus, trapping it in the cube of water.

"Doesn't help, missy. My Carnotaurus is water-resistant despite being a Wind-type."

"That's what you diga-think! Equinas: Seabed Crusher!"

Equinas roared, once again standing on her hindlegs. The cube shrunk, crushing the Carnotaurus inside it. Then, it also dissolved.

They checked the Spinosaurus to see it had been impaled with Zongazonga's skeletal claw, which was coated with black energy, while the other gripped it. Then, it also dissolved.

"Grrr! You punks!" Suoidis calmed. "No matter. He won't be able to help you anyway." He pressed a button which was hidden in his dark, long sleeve.

Dino's body jerked violently with electricity, shocking everyone.

"No!"

Suoidis laughed. "Adios!" And he threw a smokebomb to the floor. When the smoke dissipated, he disappeared.

"Dino!" Todd ran to his best friend's side, followed closely by even Zongazonga. He immediately pressed his ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat, and breathing. When he got none, he quickly pumped his chest. "Not good," he muttered.

"What's wrong, diga?"

"I've known Dino for a long time. And as far as I know, his heart isn't as strong as ours. But, not as weak as those with actual heart disease; he had some sort of accident. I didn't see him for a full month before I saw him again."

"Wha' 'appened?"

Todd shook his head, still pumping, hopes high. "I don't know. He never told me. All I knew is that since that day, he never speaks even a single word, and he tires faster than before. But I suppose playing around me made him regained some of his old strength." A cough broke their referee. Todd was the happiest. "Hey, Dino. You awake?"

Fingers twitched.

"Take that as a 'yes'."

Then, they heard sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" asked Rupert warily.

* * *

...Was that... Yes, that was the sound of Zongazonga's temporary armor breaking... Apparently, I'm still not fully recovered as I thought... But, that could be from the tightness in my chest...

What did that person do to me?

* * *

"Dino's pulse is rather weak, and slow," informed Rupert, since Todd himself was rather...overwhelmingly happy. A little waaay too happy, while waaay too early. "He may be tired after all of this ordeal." Rupert stood up, and golden eyes met red-purple. "Though how Zongazonga's armor shattered is beyond me."

Pauleen looked thoughtful when she checked Zongazonga. "You know, diga, it may have something to diga-do with Dino, digadig."

"How?"

"Well, don't anyone remember when Zongazonga first diga-come to us, digadig?"

Joe nodded. "'m get where're this goin'; Zongazonga has no armor befo'e he followed us an' battled."

"You know something."

When the others saw what Rupert was doing, they were perplexed. He was glaring at the slightly smug Zongazonga.

"What's about it, boy?"

"You know that this has something to do with Dino."

He puffed his dark chest. "Of course. That ancient legend had came before me. Right before Zombiesaurs even exist. My people had waited for him for centuries, before realizing that the prophecy wouldn't come in our time."

"What's about the legend and prophecy, diga?"

"That's for another time," sulked Zongazonga.

"Hate to break it, small fries, but 'e's right; we gotta get Dino outta 'ere. I believe Zongazonga should 'ave the power." He glanced to get the affirmation.

They nodded, agreeing to the plan.

Joe knelt by Dino's side, while the others helped lift him into Joe's back. He moaned in his...sleep. Joe then stood up, lifting the boy with ease.

"Ready, pards?"

Zongazonga roared, and their vision was blinded with blue.

* * *

"Tell me why did we have to teleport to Zongazonga'a Castle?" asked Rupert dryly, Zongazonga's medal back into Dino's medal container, the VivoHolder.

Dino was still carried on Joe's back. He denied their help to the carry their friend themselves. Each of them actually volunteered to, but were "swatted" away.

When they were passing the Caliosteo Museum (was it?), Professor Scatterly left the building. Their...rather unwanted meeting was inevitable.

"Ah! Joe! What an honor! You come just in the right time!"

"'cuse us, Professor, but we can't afford ta waste time. 'cuse us." Joe walked hurriedly past Professor Scatterly, shocking the elderly professor with his manners. But when he saw a glimpse of orange and blue, he chased them.

"Wait! I know how to wake him up!" Now that attract their attention, though most were sceptical. "You see, I recently found a way to use the sunrays to make energy that we humans have in our bodies. Of course, I still haven't found a way to use it on vivosaurs yet."

Rupert, rather impatient for the sake of his friend and rival, asked, "Did you test on human?"

* * *

I...feel like slipping. I want to sleep, if I haven't already. Big problem is from the edges of my memory I know that I'm already unconscious. I need to wake up... I have to warn them. I saw something that might be our demise.

* * *

_**TRIVIA / FUN FACT:**_

- The idea of Suoidis draining Dino's life-force was originally based on Xemnas' ability: Invitation to Nothingness from **Kingdom Hearts II**, which he used on Sora.

- Suoidis' dinosaurs (including the moves) were based from **Dinosaur King**.

- I don't know ANY vivosaurs' moves (skills, abilities), so forget your memories on how Fossil Fighters: Champions battles progress.

- Since I also forgot the characters' vivosaurs, I gave them some random vivosaur I know.

- The "flaw" Suoidis said was because I just can't seem to memorize any vivosaur's skills or abilities at all... Sorry

- Skills, such as Liquid Ionize, and Land Breaker, were my own skills. I tried to invent will-and-imaginary-based skills if I can't remember and I were to amplify the vivosaurs.

- I forgot to describe Suoidis, & co. Imagine them as their **Star Wars** counterparts.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of The Black Pterosaur

**++ Opening:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_- **Fossil Fighters: Champions** belonged to their ownner(s)

Inspired by a story titled **Stalking Horse Games**. I forgot who write it, but whoever they are, they definitely inspire me. That, and another titled **Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**.

Enjoy.

**P.S.**

If the authors of said stories above noticed, forgive me for not asking or telling you anything.

* * *

Dino groaned inside the capsule. Bubbles escape the oxygen mask on his face. He moved around like an unborn baby inside all those cables and tubes connected to him. Pauleen was out alongside with Rupert, and Todd. The only people inside the room were Professor Scatterly, and Joe Wildwest.

Dino was...undressed inside the vertical capsule. Most of his body was covered by wires, cables, and tubes of all sorts. In fact, only his fingers, neck, and head were visible. An oxygen mask was over his mouth, and nose. The greenish liquid sometimes get rippled with bubbles, either from his movement, or his breathing.

"How's the fry, Professor?"

Professor Scatterly scanned the instruments outside of the capsule. "I believe he only recovered 5% of his energy. It'll take some time even with this."

**::Pa'a... Pa'a ngya dijater?::**

Joe had a couple of question marks flying around his head, while Scatterly had exclamation marks.

"By jove! The ancient language! The language used in the writings of Caliosteo Slablets!"

"Wha'ssat?"

"He's asking what happened! And in a language that's believed to be lost!" He paused. "Using his mind, no less."

"...Can ya tell 'im to relax?"

"It's worth a try." Scatterly took a breath before speaking in said language. "Lahnangte, Dino. U'ka lahte an'langhike nyakba muginer'e."

**::Professor Scatterly?::** he mental-mumbled weakly, eyes half open. **::Panake da'an sabi da'a di nisi? Ku'a rusha kan'ngat'ripermem karemé... Karemé lamda yahaba...::** He wheezed a breath, alarming Joe and Scatterly. **::Raga-raga ku'a tak tiha-tiha...::**

"Dakti pa'a-pa'a, Dino. Nangte... Karemé ikba-ikba jasa... Karemé mugunungme. Lahhat'ratisi."

Dino let out a relaxed breath. A contended breath. His body visibly relaxed inside the capsule.

Scatterly checked the instruments and happily informed Joe that Dino was out of the danger zone. Joe decided to let the other know before they turn in for the night.

* * *

The following day...

"Dino, you alright?"

A slow, lazy nod.

"'re ya tired?" Another nod, followed by a single sleepy blink. "Have'a rest, then?" A shake.

"You want to talk to the others?" A small nod. "Okay, let me get them." Todd stood from his chair, and left to get Rupert, and Pauleen.

* * *

I'm tired... But, I can't rest... Not until I see they're alright... I'm fighting against my own body... I...can't hold for too long.

Please be alright, guys...

* * *

The museum's door swished. Rupert, and Pauleen were instantly on their feet, facing Todd. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Dino wants you see the both of you," he stated, grin still plastered on his face.

Ah, so that was why.

Rupert nodded curtly, followed by Pauleen's eager nod.

"We'll get in."

"Glad to hear that, diga."

Todd nodded eagerly, and let them inside the capsule chamber.

There floating inside the capsule was an unconscious Dino. His blue mane moved like seaweed on the seafloor. His body was still mainly covered with all sorts of wires, or tubes.

Todd sighed. "Apparently he's more tired than he let on."

Rupert shook his head. "So like him."

Amber eyes cracked open. Pauleen stared at the seemingly sleepy amber eyes. He raised his wires-covered hand, letting his uncovered fingers brush against the glass. Despite too tired to show much expression, one can see the happiness reflected on his eyes.

* * *

So, they are alright... How my heart rejoices. I'm not corrupted...

I can feel my other, older form seemed to change. I can tell the feathery-crown head, winged arms and legs, winged back (the wings on the back are a lot stronger and bigger), and long, elegant tail feathers.

Maybe, I should let them know, and see their reaction. They need to know. After all, they're my friends...

I force my body to shift.

* * *

Alarms bleeped. Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen were totally blank. They didn't know what to do now. So different with when they fought Zongazonga before said person-vivosaur yielded to Dino. Luckily for them, the door slammed open, revealing Scatterly, and Joe.

"I knew it!" said a rather panicked Prof. Scatterly. "Back off, everyone. This may get nasty." As the others backed off, Scatterly immediately drained the capsule. The cocoon of wires was getting tighter in their eyes. They shifted uncomfortably while they waited for the liquid to be drained. The very second the capsule was drained, the glass slid open sideways, revealing the rather...thin cocoon of wires. It shifted.

Scatterly let Joe, who had just came in, amazingly without anyone's par Scatterly's notice, gently brushed aside the wires covering the now transformed Dino. His Pterosaur form was small; about the size of a Microraptor. His wet, white, feathery body rustled slightly as he stirred in his unconsciousness. His bigger wings on his back shifted into a comfortable position before he nudged closer to Joe.

Joe silently handed Dino to Todd's waiting arms. "Take care'a 'im." He left as abruptly as he came.

Scatterly checked Dino's larger wings on his back. They were folded like a pigeon's wings, enabling him to sleep peacefully without worrying about feeling uncomfortable with all those.

"He's fine. I believe he restores energy faster in this form."

Rupert nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Scatterly waved him off. "No need to be so formal, young man." He checked his wristwatch. "I need to go now. Tallyho!"

When the automatic doors slid shut, hiding Scatterly's retreating back from their view, Rupert shook his head. "Does he even know that it's an expression used by hunters when they see a fox?"

Todd shrugged carefully, minding the additional weight in his arms. "I don't know. Dino did tell me that he's rather clumsy."

**::I didn't tell you that::** a voice echoed in their heads. Rupert held his temple, Pauleen shook in fear, Todd blinked. **::More like you concluded that, Todd... So like you.::**

"Is that you, Dino?" tested Todd, wanting to proof his suspicion.

Mental eyeroll. **::What do you think?::**

"I didn't know Dino's a psychic."

**::I wasn't.::** Everyone blinked. **::Ever since that person experimented on me, I can do that.::** The formerly-human Pterosaur shifted, and opened his amber eyes. **::Dunno know why, though. Something about being blessed, and cursed at the same time. Was it? I don't know.::**

Rupert looked thoughtful with him humming. "I have a suspicion, Dino. But, to prove it, I'm afraid we'll need a Fossil Battle. You, in your current form, partnered with another vivosaur, against my Mapo King, and Mapo. Like, right now."

Todd, and Pauleen were about to decline before Dino even had the time to reply, but he beat them to it.

**::I'll what I can do, Rupert. I accept.::**

The thought echoed in their heads.

Rupert nodded, not even a slightest hint of worry. "Good. I'll go prepare our vivosaurs." and he left.

"You shouldn't, diga."

Dino shook his feathery head. **::No. I also need to know. That, and I think I can recover faster under the sun. He's more guilt riden than you thought.::**

* * *

Yeah, now that I think of it, I must be out of my mind. I'm lucky he didn't suggest using my set of vivosaurs.

* * *

Rupert came back moments later, bringing the required medals, accompanied with Joe.

At their questioning looks, he explained, "Rupert 'ere decided that ya need some sort'a referee."

"Let's go," ordered Rupert, more to himself. Dino nodded in agreement. He stretched his arm-wings, flapped it as he leapt from Todd's arms, and glided (and flew) like a bird. His back-wings stretched by the moment he was in the air. "Isn't that rather exaggerating?" asked Rupert, eyeing Dino's back-wings as it flapped together with his arm-wings.

Dino actually rolled his eyes. **::Instinct. Can't fold them, so I leave them be.::**

Rupert was about to retort before Joe told them that they were at the unused-at-the-moment stadium. Everyone took their positions. Rupert then threw, and summoned his still-armoured Mapo King, and his ordinary Mapo. For Dino's partner, he threw Dino's Teffla.

Dino was rather surprised. But, considering how he was kidnapped, he let it slide.

**::Long time no see, Teffla.::** The Teffla grinned.

Rupert:  
- Mapo King (AZ)  
- Mapo (Upper SZ)

Dino:  
- Teffla (AZ)  
- Dino (Upper SZ)

"Rupert's first!"

"Alright! Let's go, Mapo King: Liquid Ionize on Teffla!"

**::Not so fast!::** roared Dino mentally. Said roar was able to be heard by the others, surprisingly. What happened next was rather hard to describe.

A gust of wind hit the attack, deflecting it from hitting the Teffla. Winds gathered at several points on Teffla's body when the wind dispersed, Teffla had Wind-Armour. He roared angrily. As he roared, wind vibrated, making a high-pitched sound which disoriented the Mapo King, and Mapo, also weakening them in the process.

Rupert remained silent.

-before yelling, "Mapo, Mapo King: Ancient Geyser!"

Dino closed his eyes, and breathed softly. _/Be careful, Teffla./_

_/Got it! I'll take care of the Mapo./_

_/Alright. Let me deal with the Mapo King./_

Teffla dodged quickly, evading all the geysers. In his evasion maneuver, he engulfed himself in a cocoon of razor sharp wind before slamming Mapo, and letting it trapped in the razor cocoon, causing it to roar in pain after some time before reverting into a medal.

Meanwhile, Dino swiftly moved around the Mapo King, detecting its weakness. When he found it, however, he was less than pleased.

Because he was slammed into the ground, pinned by Mapo King's leg.

_/Mapo King, enough!/_

The Mapo K. glared at Rupert. _/He'll beat me. He'll kill everyone in this room should I let him go./_

Eyebrows knitted together to a frown. _/He won't-/_

However, Rupert's rebuke died in his mind when he saw Dino's body glowed in dark, purple electricity. And, like a living silhouette, it engulfed him, radiating malice, and destruction the original it had done. Mapo King stood protectively between him, and the others. /The Black Pterosaur. The exact opposite of the Pterosaur itself, it knows nothing of love, compassion, teamwork, or anything. It was actually born to protect, just like the Pterosaur, but unlike the Pterosaur, it never knows how to do it right./ A sad mental rumble. /It's actually sad./

The possessed Dino then clashed his now-black-gigantic-and-only-a-pair wings on Mapo King, causing it to roar, and barely alive. What was shocking was that it didn't return to its medal.

_/Now...you...know.../_

"Mapo King!" yelled Rupert, panicked. Black Pterosaur also dispersed, leaving a dazed Dino. Forgetting they were in the middle of a Fossil Battle, Rupert darted to his Mapo King's side. The bluish, armoured giant looked at his, blinking its eyes weakly.

"I'm sorry," whispered Rupert. "Are you okay?" he continued, struggling to keep his emotion in check. From the corners of his eyes, he could see that Joe and the others were scrambling to get down there.

_/I...dunno/_

**::This should help, Mapo King. I'm sorry.::**

Rupert was rather surprised when he felt the surprise Mapo King radiated from the edge of his mind.

_/I...didn't know...you could reach...our minds./_

**::I didn't know, either.::** A bitter, sad smile. **::Here. I'm sorry.::**

_/What for?/_ wondered both Rupert and Mapo K.

The surge of energy was enough answer. Rupert could vaguely heard shouts from Joe, and the others, telling Dino to stop. Nevertheless, he didn't stop, he even poured more of his own life-force to the injured vivosaur through his now human fingers. When Rupert saw his normal human fingers again, the question crossed his mind, before he realized how Dino seemed to struggle to breathe.

Part of him wanted to let Dino, but the other angrily shouted at him to stop and save him. Those conflicting thoughts froze him on the spot. He was still confused when Mapo King's mental voice drifted, _/I'm alright now, Master. I can recover on my own. Stop him before he killed himself!/_

"Stoppit!" Joe yelled, pulling Dino's pale hand, breaking his contact with the vivosaur. Rupert was relieved that the others arrived just in time. Dino slumped the very moment his fingers left the vivosaur's hide. Joe, surrounded by everyone, lowered him gently to the ground. "Ya don't 'ave to do it."

Dino half-lidded eyes spoke volumes; the guilt, the fear.

"Not your fault, diga." Apparently Pauleen was able to read his expression.

Todd nodded in agreement, now as Pauleen's wingman. "Yeah. You'll learn how to control your...condition."

Joe pulled his Paleopager to call the hospital. As he waits for it to connect, he grinned. "No worries, small fry."

Now the amber eyes landed on golden.

"At least we get to know something new," joked Rupert, despite his attempt at humour wasn't the best.

Dino smiled weakly, a sign of appreciating his effort.

* * *

_**TRIVIA / FUN FACT:**_

- Professor Scatterly's experiment was based from **Zoids'** and **Dinosaur King's** statis pod, and **Star Wars'** bacta tank.

- Said greenish liquid was based on Bacta **(Star Wars)**. I'm not sure about the colour, though.

- "Pa'a... Pa'a ngya dijater?" = "What... What happened?"

- "Lahnangte, Dino. U'ka lahte an'langhike nyakba muginer'e." = "Relax, Dino. You has lost a lot of energy."

- "Panake da'an sabi da'a di nisi? Ku'a rusha kan'ngat'ripermem karemé... Karemé lamda yahaba... Raga-raga ku'a tak tiha-tiha..." = "Why are you here? I have to warn them... They're in danger. Because I'm not careful."

- "Dakti pa'a-pa'a, Dino. Nangte... Karemé ikba-ikba jasa... Karemé mugunungme. Lahhat'ratisi." = "It's alright, Dino. Relax. They're alright. They're waiting for you. Rest."

- To put Dino's Pterosaur form simply, imagine **Dinosaur King's** Microraptor, with a pair of larger wings on its back, and a hand attached to each wings (like that of a dragon, or King Dynal's wings)

- I originally wanted to give Suoidis a separate Black Pterosaur to counter Dino's Pterosaur form. But, after a re-reading about Dino being burden, I decided to give it to him.

- Dino recovered faster in his Pterosaur form because it's smaller, and it originally was very, very, powerful. Say, the ancestors of the dinosaur and vivosaur.

- The title of the story, **"The Secret of the Ancients"**, was a split-second title. When I started uploading this story, along with the first three chapters, and was writing the summary, I could hear thunders thundering outside nearby.

- I just started to re-read the story, which was why there are many loopholes that I haven't cover in the previous chapters. I'm not a type of person to rewrite a chapter, because I'll end up rewriting the whole story since I'll end up writing something almost entirely different from the originals.

- How Dino was able to heal Mapo King after becoming the Black Pterosaur was because transforming into Black Pterosaur is like adrenaline shot. That, and injuring Mapo King didn't quite reduce the "adrenaline rush".

- Mapo King didn't revert because of the Black Pterosaur's negative energy.

- While I was writing the earlier loopholes in a single document, it crossed my mind that I should add them to the bottom of each chapter, corresponding where the holes were, and where you can search for an answer. What do you think: on the bottom of each chapter, or mixed together to a single chapter containing the loopholes only? This one's _**rather important**_. Thanks

_**Replies to Anonymous reviewers:**_

**- Mysterydude123:  
**Glad you enjoyed. I'm trying to type as soon as possible, but it's just not that easy if I want and make sure as little plot holes as possible.


	5. Chapter 5: Now That I Think of It

**++ Opening:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

Well, it's my first time into writing a Fossil Fighters: Champions fanfiction. I decided to write one since I only found one very nice fanfic on Dino (default name of the male protagonist). Andddd... Here I am.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_- **Fossil Fighters: Champions** belonged to their owner(s)  
- Everything else mentioned in this WHOLE story in **ANY** form belonged to their respective owners.

Inspired by a story titled **Stalking Horse Games**. I forgot who write it, but whoever they are, they definitely inspire me. That, and another titled **Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**.

Enjoy.

**P.S.**

If the authors of said stories above noticed, forgive me for not asking or telling you anything.

* * *

Rupert rested himself against the wall. Pauleen left to get them something to eat. Todd was writing a message to someone (he didn't want to tell). Joe was busy organizing the whole islands. Scatterly was looking for some sort of clue of the legend Zongazonga said.

The doctor said that Dino should be alright after a full night's rest. However, they were cautioned to remind him to take it easy. Something about an almost vital case of Vitality Siphoning.

Dino laid asleep, his goggles, and usual outfits were in the nightstand by the bed. The I.V. dripped slowly but surely, drop by drop. While the electrocardiograph beeped with every beat his heart made.

"Hey." Everyone turned to Rupert who spoke. "Tell me, how is Dino able to produce those clicking sounds without his throat hurting?"

"... I don't know. He once told (read: signed) me that he didn't have an idea either. Something about merely blowing breath through the mouth, and vibrating your tongue at the same time," Todd replied, looking thoughtful in the memory.

"I see."

Silence fell again.

"You know, I'm wondering about what Takato diga-told us." Gold and blue seemed interested. "She did say something about diga-bugs surprising Dino's vivosaurs and diga-beating them, digadig."

"You got a point," murmured Todd.

"...I believe that the bugs weren't so small, and weren't so weak. Their numbers might worsen things." Silence. "By the way, anyone remember where Dino's Dino Medals are?"

"Joe took them. He said that he'll take care of them (as in, the main team) as Dino recovers."

"That's a relief, diga. I don't think he can 'feed' all those main vivosaurs of his in this condition, digadig."

Todd nodded. "Especially since only 2 of them are NOT super evolver."

"It surprised me how Dino is able to keep all those vivosaurs of his on his person," muttered Rupert. "Even I don't keep THAT much vivosaurs on my person." Todd hummed and nodded in agreement.

Pauleen glanced back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match. "How many, diga?"

Todd placed his index finger on his chin. "Let's see... Last time I saw Dino dusting-" Rupert and Pauleen gaped. "-his Dino Medals was around a week ago. Hmmmm... I did ask him...

**Flashback**

"Hey, Dino, what are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up from his "sea" of medals. His hand momentarily leaving the brush he gripped before to dance in a familiar language of the mutes; signs.

**::Dusting.::**

"I can see that," I deadpanned. Then I realized how he endlessly took out Dino Medals out of his VivoHolder and VivoBracer. "How many medals do you have, anyway?"

He looked thoughtful. **::I lost count, but I think it's around 200 medals, if you're counting the super evolvers.::**

I fainted on the spot.

**End of Flashback**

Oblivious to the gaping jaws, Todd continued, "I always thought he would collapse with his almost-unnoticed handicap. But he never did that, aside from that day when he was quite ill."

"...

"At least we know why Zongazonga wanted Dino's body in the first place."

Pauleen's pink hair wobbled up and down.

**::Wha...what happened?::**

The echoing in their minds were enough to tell them that Dino had regained consciousness. His amber eyes flickered to theirs. He smiled weakly before he had a coughing fit. Luckily it didn't last long enough to alarm his already-paranoid friends.

**::Hey...::**

Todd waved. "How're you feeling, Dino?"

**::...Terrible. I wish Takato's here; she could shapeshift into a Nasaur or something... Too bad she's already somewhere else.::**

"Your Aopteryx? She's with Joe."

Dino shook his head. **::Takato wasn't an Aopteryx; she possessed it.::**

"..."

"Now I see why she said that she chose her master," muttered Todd, earning half-hearted glares from Rupert and Pauleen, and a deadpanned expression from Dino.

"By the way, Dino, what about the giant bugs Takato mentioned?"

**::Those bugs are more like beetles. They move fast, faster than almost every vivosaurs I've ever seen. They snapped their...jaws at them, straight to vital, painful points. Way too coordinated for some random, wild, giant bugs.::**

Rupert hummed thoughtfully. "Is that what you mean when you told your vivosaurs that they were too strong?"

**::Actually, that wasn't what I had in mind. My instincts were practically ringing in my ears that they were too strong at that moment.::** He eyed his friends**, and despite lying on the bed, he could see them clearly. ::Introgating me now, are we?::** Mischievous.

Todd smirked. Rupert raised his eyebrow. Pauleen tilted her head.

"Fine, if that's how you put it," returned Rupert. "Then, what did Takato meant with 'back with the age before the dinosaurs', so to speak."

**::...I don't know. I can only speculate something about insects?::** he offered (mentally) weakly.

"..." was all that left their mouths.

* * *

Somewhere...

"Tell me again, Luam, that reason of yours of why didn't you put that wretched, literally cursed boy in the sensory containment."

"It was you, Master, the one who ordered us to put him in that chamber."

"Liar!"

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Master, but what Luam said was true; we were there as well. Though how Master ignored our presense remained a mystery to us."

"Why-?! Sunnaryt! How dare-!"

"Master." A tape recorder was shoved. "Prove."

"...

"Never mind."

And question marks filled the air, freely flying from three heads.

* * *

Dino yawned. His yawn was echoed by another mouth that was Todd's. Pauleen and Rupert glared at him, a signal for him to leave. He quickly bolted out of the room despite feeling a bit sleepy. Dino watched the exchange with amused eyes. The amusement, however, flew away when Rupert slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Now that someone who's never serious with the right people on the right time is gone, we can get to something really serious," Rupert stated matter-of-factly. Pauleen nodded in agreement.

"Yep. He's never serious, diga."

Dino shifted his pillow so he could sit up rather than laying down completely. **::What?::** he asked, telepathic. Absently, he rubbed his hand to his chest, the area around his heart.

That didn't go unnoticed by Rupert. "Is it the core?"

Startled blink.

"Take that as a 'yes'."

Dino lowered his head.

"Does it hurt?"

A nod.

Rupert shifted. "You can turn around, Pauleen; this isn't something you should see." Pauleen, blushing as she got the picture, promptly turned her back. Rupert then checked Dino's chest. Sure thing, there was a rather medium-sized, beautiful, pearl-like gem. It was like an alexandrite; it kept changing colours, and it pulsed with energy.

A finger poked it, earning a surprised gasp.

"Hmm," Rupert eyed the colourful flame-aura that surrounded his 'poking' hand. He could tell that it had great powers. Though not as powerful as Dino's jewel core.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh dear!"

"What is it, Dr. Diggins?"

"I'm afraid our censor detected something, Duna. You should go and tell the Dinaurians. I'm afraid this may be something that King Dynal feared."

* * *

PIII! PII!

"Yes! I can finally found a good source of power. I must return there; no matter how hard I try, I just can't beat that mute boy! Not even close to beating Raptin, and a pair of Dinomatons." A smirk. "All I need is a good reason to get Grandpa to agree with me."

* * *

Pauleen abruptly turned. There was someone banging at the door. When Pauleen, opened it, she was surprised to see a bunch of random Fighters, gleeful, and greedy glint in their eyes.

"Our vivosaurs detected a great source of energy, and we want it!" A chorus of agreement made Pauleen shriek in terror, and slammed the door on their noses.

"They wanted it, diga! The core, digadigadigadigadig!" she blurted out in a single breath.

Amber and gold blinked.

"We have to get out of here."

"But, how, diga? They practically filled the corridors, diga."

Dino forced himself to sit up, then he let himself fell on all fours to the floor. He took a deep breath, as if bracing for something. His jewel core glowed colourfully, letting his body radiating fiery, colourful aura. With an inhale, the aura was re-absorbed into his body. Rupert and Pauleen also felt a gentle pulse, calling them closer to him, which they complied. When they were close enough, he stood on his legs, raising his hand in almost similar manner with Zongazonga. The aura burst again, like when an Aeros used Wind Blast or a T-Rex used Tyrant Roar.

After the aura dispersed, the room was empty, and the vivosaurs were, mostly, complaining.

* * *

To say the doctors were angry is an understatement. They were waaaay beyong furious. Face red with anger. Nostrils flared. The only thing that could be compared with their current mood was an angry bull.

Not that the comparison was nice.

"GET! OUT!"

And a stampede awoken most patients in the hospital. Their thoughts united into one: SHUT UP!

Joe restlessly paced when he heard how the threesome just disappeared into thin air. Even the CCTV secretly installed by Scatterly only managed to show how they disappeared, not WHERE.

"This is bad," Scatterly muttered. "Very, very bad. From what I've heard from those Fighters, it's clear that even regular vivosaurs on the same island can sense his strength once it reached out of his body."

Joe nodded. "Ta make it worse, them Fighters wanna the powers, too. Even more'n a sack full'a hornets. If we ain't so lucky, I bet them other Fighters will be 'ere." He shook his head. "No point sulkin'. We gotta find 'em before all's too late."

* * *

"Where are we? Looks way too familiar to be a coincidence."

**::Stone Pyramid.::**

Green blinked. "Won't they find us here too, diga?"

**::I think not. We're where Zongazonga was kept. Outside of the stone 'coffin', of course,::** he added hastily at the sound of Pauleen's ready-to-panic breathing. It did little to calm her down. But, at least a little bit calm. **::I presume that this place should have some sort of barrier to keep most people from coming. That and the labyrinth slightly helped.::**

Gold stared, calculating. "...Fine. I suppose we should continue your story."

**::Ask away.::**

"Zongazonga said something about something will happen if you were to be in their hands."

**::Oh, that. It's more like the Black Pterosaur, actually. Zongazonga didn't tell you anything?::** Silence. **::He didn't, then. Well...**

**::Long before the dinosaurs we know exist, Igno, Frigi, and the Pterosaur were gathered together. Each were given their own territory to care. All to prevent another battle. Igno's were volcanoes, deserts, and spring along with summer. Frigi's were poles, and winter, and fall. The Pterosaur was over order, and chaos. Despite having the powers of nature, Frigi and Igno were equal with Pterosaur as the superior.**

**::It was peaceful. Always peaceful. Until the day the dinosaurs extinct. Igno and Frigi left, deeply hurt, and battled at where we know now as Vivosaur Island when the Digadig Tribe had dwelled there. The Pterosaur was so deeply hurt also.**

**::But not because of the dinosaurs' extinction.**

**::It was hurt by how the orderly circle of the dinosaurs were broken by the Dinaurians and humans. It almost destroyed everything when it transformed into its darker self. The Digadigs' offerings, however, put out some of its flame of anger. The chieftain begged it to let them live. After some consideration, it agreed.**

**::But only after the prospect of becoming something else entirely different.**

**::The chieftain feared that it would happen again, and while offering another, he asked that the Pterosaur won't remember anything of its past lives if it were to reincarnate. Feeling the care from the chieftain, it blessed the tribe with an ancient form of magic, and the dialect to mark each of them. It hoped that the Digadigs will keep their passion to natural order. The dialect was to remind them of their passion. To keep them from losing themselves in chaos.**

**::The Pterosaur left them, flew through time, never wanting to be found by the dark humans it saw, even at the cost of its own life force before it stopped traveling. Reaching a time period when it sensed some of its children, dinosaurs, it transformed into a human, sealing away all its powers and memories as its old, especially its darker, self.::** A slightly bitter laugh. **::But it can't hide for long, after all... I can't hide that long.::**

"But, what about the Dragoon, diga?"

A blink. **::Oh, that. I don't really know. But, legends said that when the Dragoon's there, then the Pterosaur's there, too. That, and the Dragoon actually has the right to choose for themselves. Unlike the Pterosaur, they're more prone to what's equivalent to Fighter's Vitality Siphoning. They possess they same energy, just less quantity.::** Eyeing his friends' rather tense-curious expressions, he joked, mentally. **::Anything else?::**

"What about Takato, diga? Why did she possess your Aopteryx?"

**::She said something about being a shapshifter.::**

"Why not a Guan, though?"

**::Something about elemental strength, and weakness, I believe. She told me too long to remember.::**

"Why don't we go back, diga? The others must be worried, digadig..."

"I agree if not for those driven vivosaurs."

"..."

"..."

**::I have an idea. Might be risky, but we have to inform the others first.::**

"Dino?"

**::Yeah?::**

"You do realize that you're still wearing a hospital gown, don't you?"

**::...::**

* * *

_**TRIVIA / FUN FACT:**_

- The Vitality Siphoning, and vivosaurs' feeding ideas were based from **Stalking Horse Game**, another Fossil Fighters FF by Zephyrus Genesis.

- The teleportation idea was from the VMM warp, and **Dinosaur King's** Backlander.

- For Dino's full-sized core, see **Legend of Mana** manga to see the proportion. But it wasn't THAT big when they teleported away from the hospital room.

- The tale Dino told to Pauleen and Rupert inside the Stone Pyramid was complete fiction, and in no way canon.

- The reason of why Rupert's, Pauleen's, Joe's, and Todd's vivosaurs didn't eagerly pester their Fighters over Dino's core energy was because they were affected by each of their Fighters' motives. Hence the other, random Fighters' vivosaurs wanted it. I'll leave it to your imagination on the random Fighters' motives.

- Dino's slip when he refered the Pterosaur in first person was intentional.

- I actually almost forgot that Dino didn't have the chance to change...

- The reason why Dino's and Suoidis', and Zongazonga's legends were different were because they were refering to different situations, versions, and the actual object they talked about.


	6. Chapter 6: Always in Our MInds

**++ Opening:** v1.0 (completed)

* * *

Well, it's my first time into writing a Fossil Fighters: Champions fanfiction. I decided to write one since I only found one very nice fanfic on Dino (default name of the male protagonist). Andddd... Here I am.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**_- **Fossil Fighters: Champions** belonged to their owner(s)  
- Everything else mentioned in this WHOLE story in **ANY** form belonged to their respective owners.

Inspired by a story titled **Stalking Horse Games**. I forgot who write it, but whoever they are, they definitely inspire me. That, and another titled **Fossil Fighters Championship: Calisteo Academy**.

Enjoy.

**P.S.  
**If the authors of said stories above noticed, forgive me for not asking or telling you anything.

* * *

Rupert blinked at the sight of one clear Cranial City. Takato DID mention that there were bugs, be it imagos (adults) or larvas (babies). But now that he thought of it, it was true that none of them actually noticed anything off about the city. Has she lied? But he had more urgent matters to deal with. Dino had trusted him enough to bring the rest of the Patrol Team along. Not that he didn't trust others, of course, but the lesser, the easier for them to move around.

Rupert walked casually, as if nothing happened, pass the previously-rampaging Fossil Fighters. Ironically, they didn't seem to notice him despite his reputation. Not that he wasn't thankful for that, of course. Rather, he was VERY thankful.

Silently he climbed the Wildwest Tower (NOT literally).

* * *

Joe was pacing in his suite, facing the blue sky, and trying in vain to keep himself more clear-headed by watching the clouds racing in the blue sky. Like carefree children. Todd, and Pauleen were sitting on the sofa in the room. He let them since they were too worried, and he didn't want to risk anything. The sound of the elevator dragged them out of their own referees.

And to say they were surprised to see locks of silver in above red was an understatement.

Todd, even more illogical than ever, leapt, and almost hugged him (if not for Joe's hand on his sleeve), blurting things in a single second that went: "WheredidyougoRupert? Wewentlookingeverywhereforyouguys! Weweresoworried. How'sDino? Isheokay? Didanyonetrytokillhimormakeuseofhim?" It earned two amused, and a single bemused looks.

"Slow down." was the blunt reply.

Todd blushed.

"We have to go. I don't think Dino can hold much longer."

Worried about their friends, they gathered by the elevator before they warped away.

* * *

I pant. Now that's what I call drain of energy willingly. Suoidis' doesn't count: he forcefully drained me. I'm vaguely aware of Pauleen trying to get me to stop. But, I can't. Not after the memories I just recovered. I need to unleash my former powers. Destruction of the islands is close. If the memories were -and are- mine, I should be able to stop it.

Even though I have to sacrifice my own life...

I'll thank Suoidis when I have the time: whatever it was he injected me with, it kind of helps. I can tell I can shift easier between my present, and past selves.

They're there! I can feel it. Gasping, I summon enough strength from my still-immature core to warp them here.

I hear Pauleen's screams, and I don't remember anymore.

* * *

"Stop it, Dino, diga!" Said person kept standing on all fours, colourful aura surrounding him. Pauleen frantically tried to get him to stand upright, and stop trying to completely unseal his powers, and maturing his core. The glow on the ground before him distracted her long enough not to notice the jewel embed into his chest became bigger as it showed its full size. She did, however, feel the energy pull.

Right on cue, aka right before she yelled Dino's ear off, Joe, Todd, and Ruper warped to the spot before Dino, and he collapsed, panting. A tear fell from his eye. Pain reflected on the amber orbs.

Todd was the first to notice this time. Sorry, Rupert. "Dino, is it just me, or is your actually got bigger, and I sense a great deal of pain in you?"

Fists clenched. **::Suoidis...::** Eyes blinked. **::Suoidis' the one who did that to me!::**

* * *

Suoidis grinned sickly. Golden eyes glinted with such maliciousness that will put even T-Rex's to shame.

"I never thought that the boy would be the one I attacked so long ago would be the Pterosaur." Suoidis chuckled. "How fitting. The Pterosaur will remains silent, just like it was when the dinosaurs were extinct. And, history repeats itself: the mammals rule. Before those poor excuse of a mammal 'revived' dinosaurs. They actually believed they were revived. How sad. Not."

A maniac laughter crackled, enough to cause all the crows flew away in panic.

* * *

Amber eyes narrowed in fury turned into blood red orbs. And he threw up his head, roaring a silent fury. As tears slid from his eyes. **::He was the one who killed my family!::** Pebbles crunched from the dark aura he emitted as he growled silently. **::Don't worry, Dina. I'll avenge you. You, and our family.::**

The second the thought was finished, black wings, claws, legs, tails, and head burst of of him. Everyone yelped, or shouted, as they were thrown back. A shriek echoed throughout the pyramid, shaking it.

"No, the Black Pterosaur!" yelled Rupert. "We have to stop him!"

"Can't, diga!" Pauleen yelled back, holding on into the casket for dear life while the others bounced around as the pyramid shook dangerously. "Even if I want to, my vivosaurs don't!"

"What?"

_/Sorry, Master. But to face the ultimate, darkest fury of the Black Pterosaur head on is just plain stupid./_

_/How's so Mapo King?/_

_/He's stronger than Igno, Frigi, Zombie and Boney and Vivosaurs combined. That, and instead of weakening, he'll just get stronger, and stronger./_

_/.../_

"Rupert, hate ta break yer thoughts, but if we can't stop 'im, th' whole folks'll be in a heap'a trouble!"

"Joe's right! We have to find a way to calm him somehow."

"But if we can't battle him, how are we supposed to calm him?" was Rupert's rather snippy reply.

"Maybe we can do something the opposite, digadig," suggested Pauleen thoughtfully that she forgot to hold on. But, she wasn't thrown around like the others, though. Know why?

Because the Black Pterosaur had already gone.

"This is bad!" was the sentence which everyone, including their vivosaurs, chorused together.

* * *

Lola's gum popped. She waited, like, toooootally long for Lester to finish buying food. Like, moooore than 3 hours.

Ehm. Anyway.

Cole came towards her, his face looked like he was ready to drop, and do anything to stop Lester from buying ANOTHER pack of food.

"Someone got to teach Lester how to do something as fast as when I chose my jeans the other day," complained Cole.

"Not that you're fast," retorted Lola. "You took, like, 2 hours. That's toooootally long, man."

"Look!" yelled someone random.

Cola, and Lola turned to where the index finger was pointed. Up in the sky, there was a giant silhouette of a bird. It crackled with dark energy. Some of the black lightning even struck the ground. At the same time, bugs, giant larvae bugs, crawled.

"Aww! Don't tell me we have to deal with them AGAIN, AND that big black beast!" complained Cole. "They're starting to ruin my style."

Lola laughed at his disgusted face. "Well, we're, like, the city's defenders. That's tooootally our job." She threw 3 Dino Medals. "Go! B-Brachio, B-Rex, and B-Lamb!"

The bugs immediately attacked the Boneysaurs, just like when they first took care of them.

Cole sighed. "Here we go again. Someone please tell me why do we seem to travel to the age of prehistoric bugs?"

"Tooootally irrelevant, Cole. Do something goooood, you know. B-Brachio, like, Boney Tsunami!"

B-Brachio whipped its tail, eliminating some.

"B-Rex, something mass, like, Boney Roar!"

And, thankfully, all the bugs were eliminated.

"And history repeats itself," commented Cole dryly.

But, un-thankfully, the black 'bird' had come closer, and closer to the city. Its eyes shifted, and when it saw the Boneysaurs, black lightning bolts struck every one of them. And, they were defeated. As if it wasn't weird enough, they didn't revert back into their medals.

"What?!"

And, Lester took that particular moment to came out of the building to be struck down by another bolt, and collapsed upon contact.

"Lester!" yelled Cole. He glared at the black 'bird'. "Lester's taste of fashion may not be as great as mine, but even he doesn't deserve an oh-so-un-fashionable death!" He threw a medal. "Go! B-Ptera, attack it!"

But, apparently the B-Ptera was too scared to do so. It shrieked at the sight of its opponent.

**::Back off... While you can...:: **a voice echoed in Lester's head.

Lester jerked.

**::I have nothing against you... Back off... Have something more important...::**

The B-Ptera oh-so-gladly complied.

**::I can tell you're here, Suoidis!::** the voice thundered, physically. This time, everyone could hear every single word he mentally said. **::Come out!::**

A random Fighter smirked maliciously. "Never thought you would remember that day, Pterosaur. Even I with my bad memory already forgot everything."

**::Grraaahhh!::** it roared in pain-anger.

**Flashback**

"Dino, come on!" yelled a-six-years-old Dina Tasukemamoru to her older, calmer twin brother. In her hand was a Dino Medal. Out of the two, only Dino possessed a medal. Her orange-y hair whipped as she jumped up, and down eagerly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," replied the six years old bluenette.

"You know, ever since Mom and Dad never returned from town, you became a lot more contemplative. More the thinking type."

He sighed. "One of us have to, Dina, if we were to survive." His amber eyes flickered to her brighter ones before he grinned like an idiot. "Got you!" and he tagged her.

Dina blinked before she realized what had happened. "Aniki!" she yelled. Dino laughed despite the use of Japanese term for older brother which Dina only used when it was something serious or she was upset. He knew that despite her serious sounding and wording, she was following his (joking) lead.

However, her laughter that day will be the last he ever heard.

An ear-splitting roar was enough to draw them out of their referee. Amber eyes widening in shock. Dina quickly clenched her fist to find that the medal was no longer there.

Standing before them was an angry Daspletosaurus, not a Daspleto vivosaur. The tyrannosauridae roared in anger, its red eyes narrowed to slits as it eyed its prey before him. Dina was shaking by now, which prompted the dinosaur to attack her.

Dino, on the other hand, was wary, but he kept it to himself. But, when he saw the Daspletosaurus eyed his sister, his darker amber flickered, and met with a very unpleasant sight. He sprang at the same time as Daspletosaurus.

"No!" yelled Dino, arms outstreched.

He was vaguely aware of his fingers knocking his shocked sister out of the way, and the pain he felt in his middle before he blacked out. He didn't hear his sister. He never heard her.

When he came to, he found himself in the hospital, all alone.

So unlike the day when their parents just disappeared.

That day, Dina, despite not being helpful in the slightest, was there. She cried in his arms in terror. True, he was scared also. But, for the sake of his sister, his protective nature kicked in, and he became a fierce protector of the two. Then, both of them worked together, doing odd jobs all around the town, gaining enough earnings everyday for them to get something healthy to eat, sometimes even with enough to be saved for their future. Even when he cried, he had to do it alone. He didn't want his sister to had some sort of breakdown. That would be the last thing they needed.

But, now...

With no relative, his sister missing, Dino laid there. His amber eyes lifeless. His memory whirring, seeking for even a hint of his sister's whereabouts.

But even though, he raked his brains enough to remember the exact date of their parents' disappearance, he didn't have a clue. He didn't even know whether or not she was alive.

He laid there. Part of him believed Dina would just come back. While the other...just don't even believe she was alive... For the first time in years, he cried. Grabbing anything he could find, he injured himself, still in tears. He wanted his parents back. He wanted his dear young sister back.

And all he got was injuries. Some of them even permanent. That, and an old man came to his room.

"How submerged in despair you are." A sneer. "Poor young soul. Not." Then, something choked him, and he lost consciousness. Months later, after he recovered, he couldn't even hear his voice. All he heard of her, and of them were his mind's voices. Determined not to repeat his, and others', mistake, he gathered many rogue vivosaurs, raising them as his own. He fell ill, however, not too long after he got at least one of each. Then, the Fighters Association deemed it better if he were to give them to the Association.

To move on, he decided to play more with his best friend, Todd Nonki.

**End of Flashback**

A tear fell in fury and sadness mixed together. **::I'll never forget that day as I never forget the day of our peace. Our former glory.::**

Suoidis grinned. "Then, are you ready for the age of the bugs, pre-dinosaur age?" he asked more to himself. "Zongazonga was a fool to refuse me. He knew how dangerous, and bad I am. You see, the more vivosaurs here, the more I can transform and use them as I wish! It is I, the Mushi to Kyouryuu King!" He grinned. "I should thank him; he did help in unlocking your core when his armour shattered. That way, even he's vulnerable to my pull."

* * *

On Vivosaur Islands, medals glowed, some Dinaurians groaned for no reason.

* * *

On Caliosteo Islands, medals glowed, already-out-of-medal vivosaurs become rogue. Ironically, all medals that had been touched by Dino at some point remained relatively normal.

* * *

"You see, Pterosaur, I already know your full power ever since you were little. Though how you hid from me for 6 years with no one's aid was beyond me. Even Zongazonga doesn't know everything, including that legend. I must say I'm impressed. Even with sealed powers, and the increased injury I 'gave' you, you can still become a Master Fighter. You're mysterious. Even my machine can't corrupt you. I must say your powers are beyond my mind at the moment.

"Zongazonga's powerful, but not as far as you. The dinosaurs I used on him that day were weak; they dissolved into nothingness afterwards. Pity. I could use 3 more beasts under my command. I would be able to use your powers if it ain't for your bratty friends." He raised his gauntlet. "This thing here, you see, can contain great amount of power. It seemed that Ru-brat suspected the substance I injected you will transform you." A maniacal grin. "And it seemed he was right!"

"Glad to know you approve, old man."

* * *

_**TRIVIA / FUN FACT:**_

- When I typed Todd's quick blurting, I had to restrain my fingers from automatically pressing the space bar!

- I actually never planned Suoidis to be the cause of Dino's handicap(s). But, I thought it'll be fitting for him since how there's a theory that a Sith was the one who made Shmi Skywalker pregnant with Anakin in **Star Wars**.

- Never thought I'll let the B. Pterosaur out so soon...

- Never thought I'll let the BB Brigade enter either. I just thought they should be able to make a nice team of city's defense.

- I actually forgot about the VivoBracer and VivoHolder before I re-read chapter 5!

- In case you haven't notice, I'm sorry to say that even a single TYPO won't be corrected. Why? I'll end up rewriting the whole chapter which will end up rewriting the whole story. 'Then, what about the loopholes?' I copy-paste them from another document containing loopholes only. Got it? Thanks again!

- Dina was actually the other protagonist (the girl). In this story, I made her his twin. Though not identical twin.

- If Dino's past seemed depressing, it's because I was listening to some sort of battle-sad-random songs.

- "Mushi to Kyouryuu" were Japanese words meaning "Bug and Dinosaur".

- Frankly, I don't even know the classification for ANY dinosaur. I don't know whether or not it's true that Daspletosaurus is a tyrannosauridae. Probably not.


End file.
